Long Lost
by panthergirl29
Summary: Sari's been having strange dreams. Do these dreams have a meaning to them? Do they have anything to do with the six girls from Florida? Rated T to be safe. Takes place after 'Where is Thy Sting'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I really only own Kit since she's me the rest are my friends and Transformers(property of some hard to remember company)

* * *

The dream played over and over again in Sari's head.

A time in the past, around the time her dad found her.

Protoforms, like she was.

There was one on a beach then a flash.

One in barn, flash.

A flaming car wreck, flash.

A school, another flash.

Another in the woods, one more flash.

And one in a gymnasium, and one last flash.

The faces that flashed in front of her quickly is what scared Sari.

They were those of robots and humans, each one being similar.

The scream at the end is what woke Sari up.

Sari sat up quickly with a startled gasp. Her breathing was heavy and hitched. Feeling the sweat dripping from her forehead, she sighed and tried to calm herself. Her clock said 6:00.

The teenage techno-organic swung her feet over the edge of her bed and stood up. She made her way down stairs to the kitchen of Sumdac Towers.

Once there Sari took a water bottle out of the fridge and turned on the TV.

"Autobot's save city again. City's heroes still going strong." the newscaster said.

Sari sighed and turned back towards the fridge as the newscaster began to talk again.

"In other news, national school test scores are topped again by Florida female resident. Could this special 17 year old be smarter than America's top scientists? Keep watching for more. Also, Florida construction zone's computers hacked. Does this have something to do with the current strange electrical black outs?" the makeup slapped woman rambled on as the camera started to zoom in on a reservoir.

XXXXXXXXX

_PLOP!_

Phisher smiled to herself as her fishing rod lure landed in the water again.

"You know, Phisher, when you said 'lake' I was hoping for woodland camping type lake. Not the construction reservoir." Aero complained from where she sat with Vapor.

The red headed girl ignored her.

"I don't believe there's any fish in there, it is a reservoir after all." Gill stated sheepishly.

Again the red headed girl didn't listen as she had green eyes fixed on the water.

"Yo! Grinch who shoots squirrels! Are you even listenin'?" Solaris shouted.

"That only happened once and it was one squirrel. Kit recorded it so ask her." Phisher snapped. Solaris rolled her eyes and twirled her red martial artists belt.

"Fine. Hey Kit!" No answer. "Kit?"

Solaris turned around and saw the brunette and red haired girl typing away madly on her computer, her portable head set was on her ears.

"KIT!"

Kit's face quickly darted towards Solaris's voice. She brushed the hair away from her one good eye.

"What?"

"Can you show us the footage from when Phisher shot a squirrel on a hunting trip?" Solaris asked in an annoyed tone.

"Can't. When Ah hacked the main frame Ah ended getting a shit load of vahruses. Nahce plan, Phishah." the computer geek scoffed and went back to her typing.

Phisher simply rolled her eyes at the smart-ass southern bell geek and watched her fishing rod again.

Vapor looked around and stood up.

"Well if there's nothing better to do, I might as well look around." she said cheerfully and started to walk away.

"She can't sit still can she?" Gill said.

"Not eef her lahfe depended on it." Kit said while looking at the computer screen.

XXXXXXXXX

Vapor skipped around while humming a tune. She only did this when she was extremely bored.

"Phisher has no idea how much trouble she can get in for this does she?" the blond girl said to herself.

Vapor walked for a little while longer before she saw a small shiny object.

She approached it and bent down. The object started to flash more brightly than before.

"Okay, okay!" she said in annoyed tone and picked it up.

XXXXXXXXX

_AAAAAHHHH!_

Phisher's head shot up at the sound of the scream.

"Was that Vapah?!" Kit stammered.

"Gill! Go make sure your dumb twin didn't do something stupid!" Aero barked.

"We're not sisters!"

"Just come on!" Solaris screamed when Vapor screamed again.

They ran through the woods quickly, Kit being ahead of them surprisingly since she had her lap top on her belt.

"Vapor!" Gill cried when she saw her identical friend shaking violently in front of a bright blue light. The blond braniac ran towards the other blond.

"Gill!" Kit screamed when another blue light hit Gill.

Quickly, the light got bigger and aimed at the other four.

Once the light ended, the girls laid there unconscious.

As another spasm hit Vapor, there was a soft blue light and they all disappeared.

* * *

Anyone who guesses what happened to them gets a cookie! ~hint: Go to deviantart page~


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update, next chapter should be coming soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, only Kit.

* * *

Aero felt cold ground underneath her, nothing like the warm soil of the woods in Florida. She blinked open her brown eyes and turned her head.

This definitely wasn't Miami. It was dark and there were tall buildings everywhere. Okay maybe a little bit like Miami but without the smell of the ocean.

A small groan made her look to her right.

Solaris was just coming to. Solaris blinked her grey eyes for a few seconds then sat up abruptly.

"What the hell?!" she shouted, causing everyone else to wake up.

"Was tha' neecessary?" Kit pouted.

"Do none of you notice we're in a whole different state?!" Solaris cried.

Vapor rolled her eyes and tried to stand up, only to fall to the ground in pain.

"Vapor!" Gill gasped and crawled over. "What's wrong?"

"I think I messed up my ankle." she said through clenched teeth.

Gill began to examine her ankle when something caught her eye.

"Vapor, where did your locket go?" she stammered. Vapor looked down and saw that her locket had been replaced with a heart shaped rock.

"What the- what happened to your bracelet?!" she gasped and pointed to Gill's wrist.

Instead of little charms, there were now two similar rocks shaped like dog tags.

"Mah badge!" Kit gasped. Her button that said 'I'm techy, your cheerleader. See a problem there?' on her vest had disappeared and in it's place was a rectangular rock.

On Solaris's martial artist's belt there was another circular rock right in the center, Phisher's choker now had a dog tag like rock hanging from it, and the chain belt that Aero wore now had another rock on the end of it.

"Who, what, when, where and why!" Solaris shouted and banged her head on the ground.

There was the sound of jet engines and sirens.

"Oh shit." Kit breathed when car headlights came into view.

A SWAT van, police motorcycle, and yellow and black striped car soon pulled into the alleyway they were.

Kit immediately stood up and held out her hands.

"Okay Ah did it! But it was just for a little fun! I was doin' it for a friend. Ya'll would hack somethin' too if it was for yar friend." she stammered stupidly.

"She talks like Ironhide. Does that mean she's a bully too?" the green SWAT car said. Solaris blinked.

"Did that van just talk?" she gulped.

"Did you say 'hack'?" the cop on the motorcycle asked. Kit smiled sheepishly.

"Ya'll not here to arrest me, are ya?" she said. The door to the little yellow car opened and an Indian girl around their age stepped out. She had red hair in two ponytails and blue eyes.

"You're the Florida Blackout Hacker? Woah, are you on the run?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Blackout? No, no, no, no. Ah just did the hackin'. The blackouts were Aero's ahdea of fun. We're definitely not on the run either." she explained.

"Then why you here?" a Russian voice asked from above. The girls looked up to see two orange and blue jets.

"We honestly have no idea." Vapor sighed. The red haired girl looked at Gill's bracelet and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, do you know what those are?" she gasped. Gill looked at her bracelet and shrugged.

"I've never studied something like this before. I hope they don't include this on the test." she sighed. The red headed girl blinked at her for a sec. They all seemed so familiar.

"You're that one girl who maybe smarter than my dad!" she exclaimed with a snap of her fingers.

"You're Isaac Sumdac's daughter?!" Gill gasped.

"You two seem like you get along." the police officer said. He stood up then disappeared.

When he did, the motorcycle began to _transform_ along with the other vehicles.

Gill froze then promptly fainted.

"Damn." Kit gasped.

A yellow 'bot ran over to Aero and pulled the chain.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"This is an Allspark fragment!" he gasped.

"All-wha'?" Kit said with a confused look in her one good eye.

"We explain later. You come with us now." the orange and blue 'bots said.

"An introduction would be nice." Solaris huffed. The yellow 'bot rolled his optics.

"I'm Bumblebee, that's Sari, this is Bulkhead, Prowl, Jetfire and Jetstorm. Introduction over, let's go!" he said quickly. The girls exchanged glances with each other then shrugged.

"Ah'm Kit."

"Aero."

"Call me Solaris."

"Phisher."

"Vapor's the name, the one who fainted is Gill."

"Good let's go!" Bumblebee shouted and transformed.

"Fine fine." Solaris said and walked over to where Sari was getting into Bumblebee. Phisher and Aero followed.

Kit sauntered over to Prowl who had transformed also. "Nahce rahde." she said and hopped on.

Vapor tried to stand up but fell again.

"Can't walk. I carry." Jetfire said cheerfully and picked up the blond girl. Jetstorm was bent over Gill.

"She twin?" he asked. Vapor shook her head.

"Nah, we wish we were though." she said as Jetfire transformed. Jetstorm looked at Gill again and picked her up as he transformed.

XXXXXXXXX

Phisher held on for dear life as Bumblebee sped down the road.

"There's speed limits you know?!" she screamed.

"Captain Fanzone won't care, we are the city's heroes." he bragged. Sari hit the dash board, causing Bumblebee to yelp in pain.

"Just slow down!"

Bumblebee finally decreased his speed a little bit.

"What's with you guys?! Did we do something wrong?!" Solaris shouted.

"No! Of course not. It's just that those rocks are very important." Sari stammered. These girls just seemed so familiar it was weird.

"So, how did you get here?" she asked. Aero sighed.

"Well as you know, Phisher got Kit to hack the construction site's computer main frame, thus giving us free entrance to the site while the workers are kept out."

"So we ended up getting tricked into hanging by the reservoir all day."

"Come on! It's just like a lake!" Phisher cut in.

"Shut it. Well, as I was saying. Vapor being herself got bored and went to go take a look around. She ended up being attacked by some blue light and when we went to help her we we're attacked too."

"And now here we are." Aero finished her story and crossed her arms.

"You're not the most enthusiastic person in the world are you?"

"Nope."

XXXXXXXXX

"Optimus!"

Optimus and Sentinel looked away from the Teletraan-1 screen that still wouldn't work. Bumblebee, and Bulkhead were running like maniacs through the hall.

"Stop!" Ratchet yelled and stepped in front of them. They skidded to a halt and started babbling nonsense.

"Calm down and talk like normal 'bots!"

"Sentinel! Look what we have!" Jetfire and Jetstorm said cheerfully as they walked in, both holding a human.

"Jetfire! Jetstorm! Put those down! You don't know where they've been." Sentinel barked.

Gill shrunk in fear against Jetstorm's hand.

"Cool it Ass-chin! I'm sure were much cleaner than you anyways." Aero yelled from where she stood with Sari.

"Sari, what is the meaning of this? You know you're not supposed to bring your friends to the base." Optimus said.

"Look at her hand." Sari said in a bored tone and pointed to Gill.

Optimus walked up to Gill who fainted again.

"This normal?" Jetfire asked.

"As normal as meeting giant robots can get." Vapor said.

Optimus lifted Gill's hand. His optics widened in shock.

"An Allspark fragment?!" he gasped.

"How 'bout six of them?" Sari said and motioned to all of the humans there.

"What is so special about these organics!" Sentinel shouted and stepped forward.

He walked up to Aero and bent down closer to study her.

Aero just stared at him as he went into a temporary stasis lock.

"How in the name of Primus did you do that?!" Ratchet growled.

"My master mind machine responsible for more than three fourths of the blackouts in the state of Florida. I call it the Electrical Conduction Freezer." Aero explained as a devious smirk crawled upon her face. She held out a small device that looked like a remote control.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Jazz whispered to Bulkhead.

"You've heard of the hacker in Florida right?" Prowl asked.

"Yes, why." Optimus said with a confused look. Prowl pointed to Kit who gave a sheepish smile.

"Hey! Me an' mah brother Blink built the ECF." she said nervously.

"You'd think the smartest girl in America would stop fainting?' Professor Sumdac chuckled as he spotted Gill.

Said braniac's head immediately shot up and she hopped out Jetstorm's hand towards the Professor.

"It's such an honor to meet you Mr. Sumdac. I am a huge fan!" she chattered excitedly. Isaac simply chuckled.

"Pleasure to meet you also."

"Can we get to the reason as to why you brought us here?" Solaris growled.

"Yeah, mah twin sis's goin' to get freaked." Kit stated.

Optimus sighed.

"These rocks are part of the Allspark, one of the most important things on Cybertron." he started and went into a whole discussion about Cybertron and some other stuff. (to lazy to right everything)

Gill blinked.

"Why would it choose us though? I don't think we're like Sari." she said.

"Yeah, they may not be able to prove that Ah'm the daughter of mah parents, but Ah say this scar proves everythin'." Kit said as she pulled her bangs back, revealing the longs scar that went across her eye.

"How'd you get that?" Bumblebee asked.

"Car crash when Ah was a new born. The paramedics found me next to mah sister, Burger. It took a long whahle to get out of the hospital because my parents had amnesia and couldn't remember me. Ah'm blahnd in this ahye and hard of hearin' on the same sahde." she explained in a bored tone, having given the same speech many times.

She rolled her eyes at some of the looks of pity shot her way.

"Can you help Vapor, she twisted her ankle, probably a small fracture. I haven't been given enough time and the proper tools to examine it." Gill stated.

Ratchet nodded and picked up the other blond girl from Jetfire's hands. When the medic started to walk back to the med bay Vapor gave her new friend a tired wave.

"Can you turn Sentinel back on now?" Jazz asked Aero.

"Alright." she sighed and flipped a switch on the remote.

"Ahh!" Sentinel shouted as he came bock online.

"Mornin' Sunshine." Aero teased.

"You'll pay for that organic." he growled.

"I've got a name Ass-chin. It's Aero. A-E-R-O. Aero." she said in a bored tone.

Sentinel just growled and walked away. Phisher looked around.

"What do we do now?" she asked. Sari shrugged.

"Whatever you want I guess."

"We just have some rules." Optimus said and bent down slightly.

"No hacking." Kit pouted slightly.

"No offlining the others for your own enjoyment." He caught the glare from Aero and just returned it.

"What else is there that you guys like to do that could be dangerous?" he asked.

"Experiments." Gill cheered.

"Fighting." Solaris shrugged.

"Hunting." Phisher said sheepishly.

"No, no, and Primus no." Optimus said. They all glared at him.

"Fine, I'll go internet surfing." Kit shrugged.

"Does anyone have a guitar around here?" Aero said as she scoped the room.

"I'll talk to Mr. Sumdac. I'm sure there's something he could teach me." Gill said with a smile.

"There's gotta be video games around here." Solaris growled.

"Maybe I'll just read." Phisher said with a nervous smile since Prowl was looking at her strangely.

They each went to their respective and safe hobbies while the Autobot's glanced at each other.

"There's something off about these girls." Optimus stated. The others nodded.

XXXXXXXXX

"Slaggit!" Bumblebee shouted and threw his controller.

"That's the twelfth game! An you've beaten all of our high scores!" Sari groaned an leaned into the couch.

"How you so good?" Jetstorm asked. Solaris shrugged.

"That's the only other thing I do besides exercise and fight. I guess I've had a lot of practice." she said with a yawn.

Sari looked at the clock and noticed it was 11:30.

"I guess you guys are staying here tonight." she said and looked back towards the couch.

Kit was asleep right at her laptop, the head set still over her brunette and red hair. Sari snuck over and picked up the laptop.

The redheaded girl smiled at the pictures Kit was looking at.

There were some of Kit and the other girls while the others were of some people that she didn't know.

"Hey Solaris, who are these people?" Sari asked the tired blond girl. Solaris stood up and walked over.

She looked at the computer screen and smiled.

"That's Kit, her family and some of our family." she said and pointed to some adults. "That's her parents."

She then pointed at a boy about a year older then Kit and a Mexican boy. "Her older brother from another mother, Blink and Aero's bro Kip."

Solaris smiled slightly as she moved her finger towards a similar but different girl around Kit's age. "Her fraternal twin sister Burger."

Solaris couldn't help but giggle at the two arguing children, girl and boy, about a year younger than her friend. "TE and TR, the little twins."

She then pointed to a group of little children. "That's Midget, Kit's youngest brother. Flower, my younger sister. Bumper is Aero's bro and the baby right there is Gill's brother. It's the picture from when they took us to Orlando."

Solaris gave a triumphant smirk. Sari couldn't help but remember what Kit said about the car crash when she looked at the pictures.

None of Kit's family or any of the other families look like the girls very much.

"Kit have twin too." Jetfire asked. Solaris nodded.

"They don't get along very well though."

"Maybe we should move her onto a comfier object, I don't think a stone couch is comfortable." Sari giggled softly. Solaris nodded and went to pick up her friend when a loud explosion went off and alarms sounded.

Kit immediately awoke as the others came running into the room.

"Decepticons!" Jazz shouted and took out his nunchaku.

"Why now!" Sari shouted as Lug Nut burst through the wall. Sari growled and transformed. The other girls stared at her in awe.

"Get to safety!" Prowl said and threw a shuriken at Lug Nut.

"You heard him! Let's go!" Phisher said and ran towards the med bay. The girls followed quickly.

When in the med bay, Solaris immediately hauled the other blond girl onto her back.

They all ran out of the med bay and toward some safe location, Kit being faster than them again.

"Hold it!" they froze at the shrill voice. Slowly, they turned around to see a red and white jet robot and a purple and tan one with a red face.

"Running avay vill do you no good." the purple and tan one hollered.

"How 'bout runnin' towards?" Kit said and sped forward quickly in a flash, the fastest she had ever ran.

She lunged at the purple and tan 'bot.

He fell to the ground offline in a matter of seconds, Kit standing triumphantly with the ECF in hand above him.

She didn't see, however, the red and white jet approach her from her blindside.

"Kit!"

Kit whipped around just in time to see Aero run in front of her as the red and white jet fired at them.

"Aero!" everyone screamed.

Aero stood there weakly, gazing down at the hole filled with circuitry in her midsection_._

Dun Dun Dun, cliffhanger! I kill of characters quickly don't I?

Real Aero(co-author): You killed me! Jerk!

Come on, it's for the story!

Real Aero: *growls and lundges*

* * *


	3. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
